


When I was small

by Hazelnutcupcakes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutcupcakes/pseuds/Hazelnutcupcakes
Summary: Works of poetry to work through my melancholy.It's vague so I don't think it needs trigger warnings. Let me know and I will add it if need be.





	When I was small

When I was small

(Note: written during melancholy, sorry)

When I was small,  
when everything was big   
and everything was bright,  
when everything decided always seemed right.

The world was a wonder.  
The world didn’t plunder,   
And it was a delight.

It had dreams,   
It had hopes,  
It had everything I wanted most. 

But now as I grow,  
As I age,  
All I see ,   
Is the next page.

And I wonder to myself,

Is this all that it is,  
These sweet lies in disguise,  
Just the precursor to my demise.

Will I ever return to that world I once knew,  
Where the colors were alive,  
and oh so bright,  
to that world with   
vivd dreams of orange skies and roaming butterflies. 

Its sad to think,   
The hope that was lost,  
The sad memories attained,  
And the fear that now became.

And so as I grow,   
and as I age,  
I continue on to the next page.

In hopes that one day,  
I can return to before I became this way.


End file.
